Home At Last
by sabinewren20.22
Summary: After 5 years Ezra finally returned home and is with a lot of new and free, also realized that not so Lothal change ... This story takes place after the end of the season 4 of Star Wars Rebels and will focus on Ezra and Sabine


**Home At Last**

 **AU: Greetings to everyone, this is my first story so you may find some lack of spelling, but be patient. On the other hand, this story will focus on the return of Ezra to Lothal after five years, this story takes place after the end of the 4 Season. Will Sabine and to Ezra in addition to the crew. I imagine that you may have noticed that already published this story nothing more than this is in English and the other was in Spanish, the updates are made simultaneously so that when you update a turn to him the other also. Forgive me if there are any errors but I'm using a translator in order to pass the history of spanish to english, but I am open to any suggestion. Now I leave you with the first part of my story I hope you like it...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **5 LOTHAL DBY**

Everything was as I had always wanted to see since I was a child or rather a rat-loth, ja rat-loth that word brought old memories good and bad , if the children had been rough for this boy but that was a story for another time or rather things that at this time was not interested in remember, had finally returned to their planet after so much time, to be able to see the city back in its splendour, where he had only been able to imagine through the stories of the people, it is amazing. In order to observe people happy, laughing, enjoying, being free that caused a feeling inexplicable, that before could only feel through dreams only. That still can't be compared with what was causing now, definitely not. As he walked through the city with its classic t-shirt naraja,a black jacket, load patalones brown, black boots and a layer that together with a hood did not see his features, was amazed with the view. If it were on another occasion would not be using its layer, but if he wanted to reach where he intended to would have to be as well, he knew that the people to recognize it would be launched as well, not aggressively rather by congratulating and thanking him or at least I thought. After all he was the one who had delivered them from the darkness of the empire and how experience of seeing how the people acosijaba prefirira heroes welcome with the festivities at another time, although he never liked to be the center of attention. At this time he just wanted to get to your destination, it was still rare to walk on the streets without bumping into a group of stormtroopers but good was something that i knew i had to get used to, this reminded him of his past life, remember that caused him to laugh nostalgic. The moments with his adoptive family generated sadness, but not because they were bad memories is that he missed too, so long without seeing them had been heartbreaking for him, but it was the decision I had to make and the correct to save them and to your planet. Remember the moments with them made him agree on the definition of what were "we are not exactly nothing. We are a team, and somehow a family" that phrase completely defined, the phrase that had not been pronounced by the but by one of the people that I was looking for, Sabine Wren... only imagine his name made her body will tighten completely. She was the reason he had returned... force of truth I missed her too much to be honest. He had done so much these years, I still couldn't remember his face the last time they saw each other, and exchanged glances with years of friendship could understand the decision that was taking him. Still did not erase the fact that on his face reflected pain, sadness, and something that had not yet been deciphered. Remember it made his heart speed up and her legs will take more speed through the streets, he had expected this time to be able to see his family again and to be able to see her. He dreamed of his amber eyes , his hair full of life, I was excited to see what style he had chosen after all these years. At the end of everything in their years together in the phantom crew had learned to see it change color your hair every so often, she was beautiful no matter what color to choose always looked beautiful. Kriff missed the fights with Zeb and Chopper, the reganas and smiles of mother of Hera to her also he missed a lot, your words of comfort and understanding. Recordala caused a feeling of guilt and anger for having abandoned when I needed it most... abandon them. Remember to Kanan not made it easier.

How...it was...sacrificed for them was painful for Ezra. He had nightmares about that moment, that horrible night that only wanted to forget but forget it would be forget Kanan and that would never allow it the was his teacher was... it was like a father to him, that he taught ,many things about life in addition to being a Jedi. He learned to be kind, to be willing to sacrifice his life for others and not only think in only their well-being. Taught him how to become a man capable of taking major decisions such as the one elected , regardless of whether that decision pleased him or not, it was the right thing to do. That was one of the last teachings that he had left his master after you die. It hurt to know that he would never be able to see him, listen to his words of wisdom that broke her heart but still decided to stay with the good memories. Their lessons, the missions they did together, the moments of his jokes outdated, all that way to Kanan and that Ezra preferred to remember.

Without realizing the time that he had been walking was found in the center of Capital City, where only he could see even more people, a square with children playing and running along with their parents watching them.

-"You look happy." He said with a smile, around the square was the fair of lothal with many traders trying to sell their products to people around you. In addition, there were also restaurants full of people enjoying their food , the smells were moving through the air, the smoke coming out of the chimneys. Suddenly he felt a tug of the force but it did not feel that out of danger was rather that there was what she had been looking for, he didn't know how but it felt familiar, after all this time it seems that his relationship with his family not changed anything.

He stopped to look at the place that surrounded him, his gaze was nailed in a restaurant with a sign quite striking that said "Caf-Break" the place seemed quite large with huge windows that surrounded the whole restaurant and left to see part of its internal structure, which had tables, bars, drinks, holo-nets and more people. Her legs moved automatically to the place, the main gates to the sound of music flooded their ears as well as the smell of food. His eyes moved all over the place until stopping at a particular table but that was equal to the others, especially in this were the people who were there.

His heart stopped beating, he felt that his legs are loosened, it seemed that the temperature of the environment had increased forty degrees his hands started to sweat. I didn't know if it was because of nerves or anxiety or fear, but opted for the first two. Finally found his family...


End file.
